DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack
ブラック・ボックス・パック |Translation= Super Black Box Pack |Gallery= DMX-22 Card Set Gallery |Rulings= dmx22 |Release= January 30th, 2016 |Next= DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack |Previous= DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes |Block= Revolution }} Super Black Box Pack is the 22nd DMX pack in the OCG. Details *This is the second pack in the Black Box Pack series. *It contains 65 + 167 cards. *This set was first sold at the Next Gen World Hobby Fair 2016 Winter on January 23, 2016 before the official release date of January 30, 2016. **In there, it has been sold out completely in hours. *This set contains more collaboration cards than DMX-12, and collaboration targets extend to other Wizards of the coast franchises such as Magic: The Gathering, Takara Tomy card games such as WIXOSS, or CoroCoro comics and gaming franchises such as Capcom's Rockman EXE and Ace Attorney, and even as far as to famous franchises such as Puzzle and Dragons, Sonic the Hedgehog, Toy Story, Monopoly and Hasbro's (which is also distributed by Takara Tomy in Japan) Transformers. *This set contains more unprecedented mechanics and features, such as; **The ability to evolve on the player's hand or a booster pack. **A card with a Prevents Defeat effect that makes the player lose the game. **The longest card name in Duel Masters history. **A series of vanilla or quasi-vanilla creatures that have a 2016 calendar as their Flavor Text. **An Aquan that can be used as an 2000 million Due-Yen token. **A 3D Dragsolution card that is split into 3 separate cards. *This set reprints many metagame favorites that sell for extreme prices due to lack of reprints, such as Upheaval, VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura", Meteorite Ryusei the Flash and Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge. *This set has an abnormally huge amount of cards whose power isn't divisible by 500. *This set introduces the first card in Duel Master's 14-year history that has 10000 power. *This set reintroduces Heroes Cards, but they were featured in low rarity cards. *While this set continues to feature Hall of Fame and Premium Hall of Fame cards, they don't have markings on them that signify they are in it. *Unlike the previous Black Box Pack, this set reprinted Victory Rares. *Unlike most Revolution sets, due to the sheer amount of side b foil cards (Which consists of 55 cards) and there can only be 5 types of them in a box, some cards can be extremely low in packaging rate and can sell for high prices in the secondary market. New Cards It introduces 59 new cards: DMX-22a Contents *S1/S6 VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" *S2/S6 Java Jack, Ultra Flash *S3/S6 Jackpot Batoriser *S4/S6 Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit *S5/S6 Meteorite Ryusei the Flash *S6/S6 Codeking Khachaturian *1/59 Kanzencrime, Criminal Nobleman *2/59 Dione *3/59 Zexy, Fallen Angel of Confession *4/59 Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon *5/59 Fukisusabu Hanafubuki *6/59 Titan Giant *7/59 Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon *8/59 Italic Giant *9/59 Codename Snake *10/59 Lance of Tonginus *11/59 Sarvarti, Thunder Spirit Knight *12/59 Oriotis Judge *13/59 Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric *14/59 Phantasm Clutch *15/59 Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal *16/59 Whirlwind Tailspin *17/59 Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage *18/59 Sanctuary of the Mother *19/59 Master Weapon - All Yes *20/59 Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn *21/59 Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush *22/59 Faerie Shower *23/59 Curse of Resurrection and Clash *24/59 Crossheim, Spirit of Gold *25/59 Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal *26/59 Force Again *27/59 Submarine Fortress Lair *28/59 Chulal Reis, Black Tie of Heaven Descent *29/59 Denden Percussion *30/59 Flame Lance Trap *31/59 Missile Burst G *32/59 Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *33/59 Future Blueprint *34/59 Taka, Duema Star *35/59 Endra Pappi *36/59 Terraform, Kenda Magic *37/59 Daiki, Duema Boy *38/59 Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian *39/59 Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings *40/59 Logic Circle *41/59 Commander Innocent *42/59 Deepsea Typhoon *43/59 Fortune Slot *44/59 Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake *45/59 Kodamanma, All-Devouring Puppet *46/59 Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *47/59 Bloody Cross *48/59 Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon *49/59 Kerora, Up Cider *50/59 Ninja Typhoon *51/59 Idaten Kid *52/59 Silver Scoop *53/59 Baby Birth *54/59 Pixie Life *55/59 Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight *56/59 Hot Spring Crimson Meow *57/59 Ultramotion Rage Crystal *58/59 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage *59/59 Animabelgis, Fuuma Savage DMX-22b Contents *1/??? January *2/??? February *3/??? March *4/??? April *5/??? May *6/??? June *7/??? July *8/??? August *9/??? September *10/??? October *11/??? November *12/??? December *13/??? Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat *14/??? Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ *15/??? Mauchu, One Extreme (Drawn by the artist of Pokemon Pocket Monsters) *16/??? Aquan (Can be used as a Due-Yen token) *17/??? Hyperspatial Guard Hole (Dramatic Card) *18/??? Egoist, Climax of "Me" *19/??? Aquan Jr.'s Delivery *20/??? Backbeard (GeGeGe no Kitarō Collaboration Card) *21/??? Parlock ~Crossword~ *22/??? Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage (Illustration is a real-life picture of a cat) *23/??? Emeral *24/??? The Black Box *25/??? Heaven's Gate (Heroes Card, Yaeko) *26a/??? Mokori Girls Final Candidates! 26b/??? Recommend! Haraguro Festival! *27/??? Bolshack Corodragon *28/??? Brain Storm (Heroes Card, Benchan) *29/??? Gaial Kaiser *30/??? Mega Making Dragon (Sketch Version) *31/??? Mega Making Dragon (First Colour Version) *32/??? Mega Making Dragon (Finished Design Version) *33/??? Narrataro, Explosive Passion *34/??? Come On Legend *35/??? Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova (Collaboration with ) *36/??? Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet (Collaboration with ) *37/??? Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie (Drawn by 秋★枝先生, a doujin artist) *38/??? Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire (Dramatic Card) *39/??? Come On Pippi *40/??? Awoken Zeus Olympios ( Collaboration Card feat. Tamadra & Sasoris, Dragon Edge) *41/??? Red Dragon Caller, Sonia　( Collaboration Card feat. Cocco Lupia, Ifrit and Red Kodora) *42/??? Ryusei In The Dark *43/??? Eureka Program (Heroes Card, Yuuya) *44/??? Pack E, the Super Electromagnetic *45/??? Dangerous Grandpa *46/??? Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge *47/??? DarthRayne, Dream Knight (Heroes Card, Kojiro) *48/??? Hyperspatial Revive Hole (Mode Change Card) *49/??? Demonic Vice (Collaboration Card with Mr Gokuo) *50/??? Intense Vacuuming Twist (New Illustration) *51/??? Intense Vacuuming Twist (New Illustration) *52/??? Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century *53/??? Aqua Patrol (I'll Give It My All... Tomorrow Collaboration Card) *54/??? Memories of the Planetary Dragon (Heroes Card, Lucifer) *55/??? Necrodragon End of the World (Drawn by 福本伸行先生, a manga artist) *56/??? Kirin Legacy, the Twin Meteor (Heroes Card, Anne) *57/??? Duema Revolution (Signed Card) *58/??? Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon (Heroes Card, Etsu) *59/??? Jester Brain (Heroes Card, Hakase) *60/??? The=Deadman, Dragon Edge *61a/??? Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk 61b/?? Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga (Part 1 of a 3 segment card) *62a/??? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins 62b/?? Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga (Part 2 of a 3 segment card) *63a/??? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins 63b/?? Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga (Part 3 of a 3 segment card) *64/??? Treasure Cruise *65a/??? Duema Land ~Rainbow Dream~ 65b/??? Duema Land ~Night Parade~ *66/??? Sasoris, Dragon Edge (Alternate Artwork) *67/??? Pacific Champion *68/??? Faerie Gift (Heroes Card, Rambo) *69/??? Rockman EXE & Katta (Collaboration with Rockman EXE franchise) *70/??? Faerie Life (Proxy) *71/??? Bolshack Dragon (Footprints) *72/??? Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (Footprints) *73/??? Bolmeteus Musha Dragon (Footprints) *74/??? Bolshack Yamato Dragon (Footprints) *75/??? Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon (Footprints) *76/??? Bolshack NEX (Footprints) *77/??? Cocco Lupia (Footprints) *78/??? Faerie Miracle (Heroes Card, Gyou) *79/??? Royal Straight Flush Kaiser ( version) *80/??? Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *81/??? School Man (Dramatic Card) *82/??? Karate Potato (Collaboration with Toy Story) *83/??? Cheering Pippi (Heroes Card, Hokaben) *84a/??? Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword 84b/??? Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon *85/??? Galberius Dragon *86/??? Aqua Surfer (New Illustration) *87/??? Bronze-Arm Tribe *88/??? Aqua Melge *89/??? Möbius Cloister *90/??? Shinbo, Great Writer *91/??? Liberation of the End (Heroes Card, Basara) *92/??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight (New Illustration) *93/??? Heaven's Gate (Collaboration with Kantokufuyukitodoki) *94/??? Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal (Drawn by the artist of Shaman King) *95/??? Pakurio (Dramatic Card) *96/??? Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge *97/??? Upheaval （New Illustration） *98/??? Ida, the Great Enigma (Dramatic Card, Attack on Titan Parody Version) *99/??? Alice, Chaos Witch (Heroes Card, Erito Erairo) *100/??? Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator *101/??? Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero *102/??? Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist *103/??? Hamukatsu's Hundred Cracking Illustration Pen *104/??? Izumo, Son of God *105/??? Jace, the Mind Sculptor *106/??? S Maneki *107/??? King Poisonous Mushroom *108/??? Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar *109/??? Kushala Daora, Steel Dragon (Collboration with Monster Hunter) *110/??? Wanwanwan, Wankorage (Illustration is a real-life picture of a dog) *111/??? Wanwanwan, Wankorage (Illustration is a real-life picture of a dog) *112/??? Let's Dogiragon (Heroes Card, Katta) *113/??? Fantasy Fish (No text) *114/??? Locomotiver *115/??? Ultimate Man *116a/??? Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander 116b/??? Convoy, Awakened Commander (Transformers) *117/??? Dice Dice, Super Eureka (Collaboration with Monopoly) *118/??? King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *119/??? Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier (Heroes Card, Duema Land President) *120a/??? Bishamon Kid 120b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *121a/??? Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord 121b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *122/??? Mystery Hippo *123a/?? Gaiohburn, Head General Sword 123b/??? Gairaioh, Victory Head *124/??? DNA Spark (Collaboration with WIXOSS) *125/??? Atakamaito Q, Blinding Speed *126/??? Don Katsudon, Outlaw (Hamukatsu Ver.) *127/??? Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber (Keshikasu-kun Version) *128/??? Nicol Bolas *129/??? Rolan, the Oracle *130/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Baby) *131/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Student) *132/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Marriage) *133/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Old Age) *134/??? Crossfire, Millionaire (Collaboration with Yakuza) *135/??? Entertainer of Stealing and Lying (New Artwork) *136/??? Rarity Resistance *137/??? Transmogrify *138/??? Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade *139/??? Marrow Ooze, the Twister (Collaboration with ZoZoZoZombie-kun) *140/??? Faerie Life (Osaka) *141/??? Faerie Life *142/??? Faerie Life *143/??? Faerie Life (Hakata-ku) *144/??? Faerie Life *145/??? Faerie Life *146a/?? Bolshack, Shobu Castle 146b/??? Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon *147/??? The Red, Lightning Sonic (Collaboration with Sonic the Hedgehog) *148/??? Powered Mirror, Aqua Teacher *149/??? Erikatchu, Snow Faerie (Heroes Card, Bucyake) *150/??? Bolbalzak Ex *151/??? Deep Operation *152/??? Power Puzzle *153/??? Terror Pit (Forbidden Text) *154/??? Testa Rossa, Drastic *155/??? Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon (Heroes Card) *156/??? Ragnarok, the Clock (Collaboration with Ace Attorney) *157/??? Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental (Heroes Card, Duemouse) *158/??? Vanilla Zone *159/??? Aqua Teacher (Collaboration with 100% Mr. Pascal) *160/??? Great Thanks *161/??? Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon (Heroes Card, Lulu Takigawa) *162/??? Paradise Aroma *163/??? Girls Journey *164/??? Mitzy, Guardian of Development Department *165/??? Yomi, Humanity Left God *166/??? Zakira, Ultimate Lifeform *167/??? Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Shock Packs